A well-thought present
by toobeauty
Summary: It is ALexander's birthday today.


TITLE: "A well-thought present"

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING: R to NC-17.

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: It is Alexander the Great's birthday and his most loyal and beloved Companion wants to celebrate with him.

WARNINGS: Male on male foreplay and intercourse.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know the people involved. Everything is the product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a Beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: Comments are love! Any kind will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

The young brunette had everything prepared; the first surprise, breakfast in bed, a nice lunch in their secret place by the waterfall, an afternoon siesta under their apple tree and the big banquet with the rest of the Companions.

He had checked everything twice, even the tiniest and simplest details. When he was sure that everything was as he had already thought, he decided that it was high time to get ready for the day.

He entered the prince's bedchamber that was still dark, only because Helios had not dared to show its shiny face yet.

The young Macedonian prince was turning 18 today and it was one step closer to be considered the Macedonian heir, a true soldier in the powerful Macedonian Army and an adult.

To his brunette friend, Alexander was already all of that in his mind, apart from considering Alexander the true and only owner of his heart, body and soul.

Their relationship had been growing and getting steadier since the moment they met 10 long years ago.

Hephaestion had never doubted about his feelings for Alexander and, even though he already knew that life would test him many times, he was ready to face any of those occasions and get out of them victorious and stronger each time.

The brunette approached the bed and looked at its occupant lovingly. It was not very frequent to find Alexander in such a relaxed mood that was why Hephaestion waited until he felt Alexander stir in his sleep.

He saw Alexander's strong muscles move beneath the sun-kissed skin and felt his mouth getting dry. He already knew how that skin felt under his fingers and he was eager to have any kind of contact with it, again and soon, if it were possible.

Hephaestion got closer; he was so close that he could hear the sound of Alexander's breathing leaving his mouth.

"Oh, those lips! By Zeus, those lips were something out of this world; they were the source of joy, excitement and love"

The aroused brunette could no longer keep quiet so he leaned over Alexander and decided that it was high time to follow his desire and get a taste of those lips.

His hands caressed the skin on his cheeks and then, Hephaestion's hands were followed by his own lips; the innocent brushing turned into a more possessive one. Hephaestion's lips skimmed down on the strong neck of his prince until he reached Alexander's collarbone, leaving rosy marks on the bronze skin.

Alexander whimpered due to the tender assault to his upper body and his mismatched eyes dared to open and he soon discovered that it was his lover who was worshipping his body and, at the same time, awakening all his senses.

Hephaestion's lips roamed the exposed skin of Alexander's shoulder and he left a trail of tinny kisses towards Alexander's mouth again.

As his lips found Alexander's waiting; Hephaestion plundered his tongue greedily into the prince's hot cavern and let it travel around it freely and arousing the man lying on the bed much more.

Meanwhile, Hephaestion's hands slid onto Alexander's cheeks again and he caressed them with his thumbs, luring his face nearer and making Alexander smile while he started to receive one heated kiss, which was promptly given back.

Alexander's heart skipped a beat and at the same time, he felt it fill with warmth and love.

Hephaestion left a panting prince alone; he was wearing too many clothes and he needed to get rid of them if he wanted to continue with his plan.

His strong arms pulled his chiton and threw it over his head. Alexander's eyes glimmered with excitement at the sight of that strong chest and taut muscles revealing for his eyes only while strong desire and excitement shivered through his body as he looked at Hephaestion slowly walk back to the bed and towards him with desire written all over his face.

The prince shuddered once again due to Hephaestion's hungry look in his cyan eyes and he knew that his body was quickly reacting to his lover's doing.

Hephaestion grabbed the silk bed cover and made it run along the prince's heated skin, leaving it exposed to the cool air within the chamber while he looked at Alexander as if he wanted to assault him with no mercy.

Feeling his body fully exposed to his lover, Alexander decided to give him a hand by removing the only piece of clothing he was wearing.

Hephaestion hummed when he saw the prince's loincloth lying in a pool of fabric by the side of his bed and a predatory smile crowned his handsome face.

Alexander did not know what hit him, a minute ago, Hephaestion was standing by his side undressing and at the next minute, Alexander was arching his back as his lover's strong hands were travelling over his naked chest towards his nether region.

Alexander lifted his arms and let his hands run up Hephaestion's arms until he touched the brunette's strong and muscled back to hold him close to his own body.

They shared passionate kisses until the need for getting further got control of both men.

Hephaestion lay on his side on the massive bed and ran a warm hand on Alexander's flat stomach. He heard a gasp loudly and smiling, he took his hand further south until it grabbed Alexander's manhood that was fully erect, ready for the taking and waiting for some fun and a well-deserved release.

Hephaestion grabbed the oil vial by the bedside table and prepared Alexander's eager hole; it was Alexander's birthday and Hephaestion was more than ready to deliver his own and personal present.

Their foreplay was quite erotic, frantic kisses, wandering hands, eager and erect manhoods pressing towards each other's thighs, both bodies ready to play more, however, this was not sex, it had always been lovemaking between them.

Hephaestion prepared Alexander thoroughly because he did not want his lover to feel even the slightest pang of pain. However, the blonde prince had another idea on his mind, as soon as Hephaestion finished with his preparation and settled between Alexander's spread legs, the prince hugged Hephaestion's strong waist with his muscled legs and flipped them over, being him the one on top.

Hephaestion was surprised, he had not planned such an adventurous change but when Alexander eagerly impaled himself in Hephaestion's cock, nothing was really important after that, only the strong and repeated thrusts and warm caresses they shared for a long while.

Hephaestion came back for his daydreaming quite flustered and after arranging his clothes to cover his excitement, he walked towards the prince's bedchamber to deliver his present.

He only prayed that everything went as he had planned and dreamed just minutes ago …


End file.
